Clueless
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Logan was dating Kendall but Kendall cheated. James is there for Logan. Brief  Kogan MAJOR- Jagan.


I own nothing! I wrote this a while ago and I found it. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. The story original wasn't a BTR story so I had to change all the names.

" Oh my gosh Logan It's Kendall with some blonde," Carlos whispers to me in my ear. My boyfriend Kendall sits down with the blonde in the movie theater. She leans over to him and begins to kiss him. My eyes widen and mouth drops. My friends grab me before I got to tackle that blonde.

" Shhh, I got a plan," Carlos whispers. He takes pieces of his candies and throws them at Kendall 's head then we all take candies and throw them at him. Kendall spins around and his eyes widen. We wave at him, he runs out of the theater. My friends and I all run after him out of the theater.

" There he is, let's get him," shouts Carlos and runs as fast he could to stop Kendall . Jackson takes Kendall 's hands and put them behind his back. I walk up to Kendall and Carlos ; my hand meets Kendall 's left cheek.

" What the hell? Who's she?" I question Kendall .

" Yeah, what the hell Kendall " My friends also question him.

" She's nobody," he answers nervously.

"She's somebody," I state angrily.

" Baby can we talk about this alone," Kendall remarks.

" Umm, no we are witnesses," Carlos adds.

James pushes Kendall over to an empty bench and pushes Kendall into the bench. We surround Kendall all around the bench in case he tries to escape.

" Talk," James demands.

" She's just a friend, you said you weren't able to come Logan. She called just to hang out. I didn't expect to run into all of you guys today especially you Logan," Kendall spills.

" So what's with the kiss then?" James adds.

" She kissed me!"

" You could've pushed her away and reminded her that I'm your BOYFRIEND!" My eyes continue to fill with rage. " But no, you make- out with her!" Kendall sits quietly with no reply.

" Why didn't you tell her to stop?" James asks and Kendall still doesn't speak.

" Do you not love me Kendall ? Tell me."

" I'm sorry," Kendall finally answers. Tears roll down my cheeks and I ran into the bathroom. Carlos follows me while James stays behind with Kendall.

I wash my face with cold water Carlos hands me a paper towel. We plop onto the bathroom's bench and I rest my head on Carlos 's shoulder.

" I'm sorry Logan," Carlos says.

" It's fine, I should've known."

" I can't believe that he did that to you, what an ass."

" I guess, I think we should go before James beats Kendall and go to jail."

We get off the bench and quickly return to the three guys. It appears that Kendall is fine and no blood is present.

" Go Kendall !" James states and Kendall takes off, " I'm sorry Logan," James hugs me.

I'm at my locker talking to Carlos and James.

" So how are you?" Carlos asks kindly.

" Oh fine, I'm actually moving on," I begin to smile but when Kendall walks up the stairs with the blonde from the incident my smile fades away.

" What's wrong Logan?" James questions in a concerned tone. I point to Kendall and the blonde. They turn around to see Kendall, and he kisses the blonde she leaves. Kendall opens his locker and James walks quickly towards Kendall . James slams Kendall's locker and pushes Kendall against the nearby wall.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" James states angrily.

" Let go of me James !"

" No, how could you kiss that blonde in front of the guy who you just left not even two weeks ago?" I run over to James and pull him away from Kendall.

" James let go before you get into trouble, please," I plead. James let go of Kendall and walks back to our lockers with me.

" Logan, ready to go to class?" James asks sweetly with a small smile.

" Of course ," James and I begin to walk to my English class.

James would always walk to me to my English class since he would have Spanish at the same time as I would have English. We would get there five minutes early we would sit on the floor and talk about random things. People always thought that James and I would the ones dating but James and I dated one summer. We decide to remain as friends. He would always be there for me when Kendall wasn't.

" James are you okay?"

" Yeah Logan I'm fine. "

" Well you didn't seem like it when you pinned Kendall against the wall."

" I'm sorry. I should've done that."

" It's fine James ," I kiss James on the cheek and he takes my hand to pull me off the cold floor just as the bell rang.

" I guess I'll see you at lunch."

" Yup have fun in Spanish," I wave good-bye to James and walk into the empty classroom.

My teacher finally finished rambling on about how to write the perfect poem. I never really paid any attention because I already write decent poetry. The bell rang and I sprung out my chair and ran down stairs, out of nowhere I collided with Kendall .

" Oh great, " I mumbled.

" Hey Logan," Kendall spoke.

" Oh hey Kendall . Sorry about James this morning."

" It's fine I would've done the same thing for my sister or close friend. Again I should've been a lot more upfront about the whole incident."

" No it's alright. It's time to move on."

" Hey there Logan, what happened?" James asks while picking up my books.

" I accidently collided into Kendall ," I retort.

" Ha-ha nice Logan. Let's go eat lunch with the gang, " James adds.

" See you later Logan," Kendall sighs while going to the restroom. James and I head toward the cafeteria.

" Did you bump into him on purpose?"

" James , now why would I do that?"

" I don't know."

" I won't," James laughs.

" Pinky promise?"

" Pinky promise," I wrap my arms around James for a big hug. We smile and continue towards the cafeteria.

The hallways were strangely empty this afternoon. As we got closer to the cafeteria I could hear students chatting loudly. I take out a few dollars out my pocket as we entered the cafeteria.

" Hey guys," my friends say in unison. I put my bag down and start to walk over to the long line.

" Logan let me get your lunch today," James says.

" James I can get it myself."

" Nope, I'm getting you're lunch for you or I will carry you away."

" Fine, I want a tuna sandwich and an apple please," I hand over my money and James winks and walks towards the line.

" Ooh, what's that about Logan?" Carlos questions.

" Nothing," I answer in a confused tone.

" Sure , sure."

" What's sure?" James asks as he carried our lunch and plops next to Carlos.

" Oh nothing James ," Carlos replies. James hands me my lunch and I begin to eat.

I sit at my desk at home and attempt to work on my English class assignment. I only written one line, " Love can be like a roller coaster". I sigh and look over to my clock that reads four- thirty. I hear a beep from my cell phone and I walk over to where I placed my phone. I flip my phone open and I read the text message, **" wat's up ?" **

"**tryin' to rite my English papr. U?"**

" **workin' on Spanish. Go on to IM." **

" **give me a sec ."**

I close my phone and stroll over to my laptop and open it. I log myself into the instant message. James pings me, **" Heyy Logan. How's the poetry going?"**

" **Ugh, I only wrote one line. How's Spanish?"**

" **Lol I have 1 pg left. :P" **

" **Lucky duck."**

James and I continued with our online messaging for a good two hours.

" **James I need to go."**

" **Fine, but I want 2 ask u smthin 2mrw?"**

" **Ok bye :D" **

I sign out of the messenger page and run downstairs to eat my dinner. My parents and younger brother were sitting at the table eating rice and lamb. I smile and sit down to eat.

I finished eating my dinner and ran back to my room to finish writing my poem about love. I contemplated what I should I write, then I realize that I should write about how I loved James then moved on to Kendall . Kendall and I dated and he broke up with me. James picked up the pieces but how clueless I am if I love mark or not.

I begin to write the poem and finally after twenty minutes I finished the poem. I read the poem over out loud.

" _**Love is like a roller coaster ride.**_

_**He loved me and I loved him. **_

_**It was over after two months but I don't remember why.**_

_**I moved on to my new flame but that didn't last long either. **_

_**Only six months. **_

_**Old flame and current best friend came to put me back together. **_

_**I'm clueless if I love him or not. He's there, always. **_

_**I sit back to think about our past. **_

_**Why did we break-up anyways? **_

_**I'm clueless."**_

" Logan! Logan!" Carlos yells as he runs towards me.

" Hey Carlos, what's up?"

" Oh my gosh guess what?"

" I don't know what?"

" Lucas told Tyler who told Erica who told Ali who told me who's telling you that James wants to tell you something important," Carlos says almost out of breath.

" I know,"

" What? You know?" Carlos questions.

" Yeah James told me that he wants to tell me something today."

" Well wasn't that pointless for Ali to tell me ?" Carlos points out.

" Ha-ha it's ok Carlos ," I smile as James walks towards us with a smile on his face.

" Hey guys, how are you?" James asks.

" Fine, Carlos was just telling me that you wanted to talk to me," I answer.

" Ha-ha cool. Umm Carlos could I talk to Logan alone?" James inquires.

" Yeah go ahead," Carlos says heading over to his locker.

James and I begin to walk over to the courtyard. I see Kendall walking over with a small bouquet of red and white rose, my favorite. I hear James mumble something.

" Logan I'm sorry about the whole incident. I was confused and I didn't know what to do but lie. I still love you. Will you take me back?" Kendall hands me the flowers and smile.

" Kendall , I love the flowers but I don't love you. You could've told the truth in the beginning instead of lying. So that's a no. "

" Ugh, but can we be friends?"

" Sure for now," I retort and Kendall leaves. James and I sit down on the bench. The weather is nice today; the sun is shining brightly no humidity and a few white clouds.

" Logan, why did we break –up?"

" I honestly don't know James ."

" We technically didn't break-up if we both don't know why we did right?"

" I guess, but then again we did break-up since I went out with Kendall for six months."

" Oh yeah," James sighs.

" Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

" Kind of."

" What's the rest then?"

" Well I love being around you. And," James stops and looks over at something. I don't know what he's looking at but when he looks back to face me I was too close to his face his lips brush mine. He wraps his arms around me and I run my hands through his hair while I kiss him one more time. I pull back and smile; I look over James 's shoulder to see Carlos smiling.

" Carlos saw us kissing," I point out.

" Ha-ha I know," James kisses me again, " I love you."

I smile, " I love you too."

Carlos runs over to us and give us each a massive hug.

" I knew it!" Carlos yells and we all laugh. James takes my hand and we all walk back into the foyer of the high school. I finally realize that I'm not clueless anymore. I found that I love James and he will always be there.

**Please review they mean a lot to me! :) Winter break for me now until Jan 5ish. (12 days off)**


End file.
